Oklahoma Rummy (Arlington)
Players: 2-8 Equipment: 2 decks of playing cards. Object: The object of the game is to be the first player to 1,000 or more points by making cards into combinations, called "melds". Game Begins: Shuffle & deal 13 cards to each player. The rest of the deck is placed in the center of the table to make the "stock". The top card of the stock is then flipped over and becomes the top card of the discard pile. Gameplay: Like all rummy games, play in Oklahoma Rummy turns around combinations of cards, called "melds". A meld is a set of either three or four cards of the same rank, or a run of three or four cards of the same suit in sequence. A meld cannot hold five or more cards. After a meld is made, it is placed face up on the table in front of that player. Unlike in other rummy games, players cannot add cards to their opponents' melds. Aces need to be either high or low for the uses of melding, but not both at the same time. In other words, melds can't go "around the corner" from king to 2. Twos are wild and needs to draw any card, with one check. Twos cannot replace the Queen of Spades in sequence to keep the 2 was melded. Just make a meld of all twos: no natural cards. A player begins their turn by drawing a card from the stock. But, after they're able to now meld the top card of the discard pile along with both cards from their hand, they're named to take by all the discard pile into their hand. While the causes an flow of cards to the player's hand, many of these are now meldable, so taking the discard pile is often gain. After drawing, a player needs to lay down with any melds that they have. They also needs to add any other melds they have, played in previous turns, so long as doing does not 'cause the meld to top four cards. Melding is optional and doing so is not needed on each turn, but: after it's possible, it's always in the player's best interest to do so. The Player then finishes one's turn by discarding that card, faceup, to the discard pile. Almost any card needs to be discarded: even twos, but the Queen of Spades cannot be discarded at any time. Ending the hand: * Queen of Spades - +50 points * Aces - +20 points * Kings through eights - +10 points each * Sevens through threes - +5 points each * Twos - +25 points each for a meld of all twos, if not: score like to the card it draws The player who went out by scoring a 100 point bonus for doing it, which we need to add the value of their melds to get their hand score. All losers need to add the value of the cards left in their hand, using the values given above, -20 points for each two & -100 points for the Queen of Spades. We need to take their total and subtract it from the value of their melds to come at their score for the hand. Gameplay needs to continue that one player much reach a score of 1,000 points at the end of the game. The player with the highest score is the winner. 'Oklahoma Rummy (Arlington)' Players: rodney grier.jpg bryana salaz.jpg audrey whitby.jpg kendra timmins.jpg kendra timmins 1.jpg jack hill.jpg heidi mueller.jpg heidi mueller 1.jpg sophie bolen.jpg sophie bolen 1.jpg sophie bolen 2.jpg sophie bolen 3.jpg sophie bolen 4.jpg WIN_20170322_123101 (2).JPG WIN_20170322_122526 (4).jpg WIN_20170322_122526 (3).JPG nensi b.jpg cimela kidonakis.jpg alex lincoln.jpg jillian bell.jpg holly madison.jpg olivia harris.jpg nensi mia perija.jpg Ivy pratt.jpg Font: RennerBold Font style: Regular Size: 10 No. of Pages: 1 Category:Rummy Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Two Decks of Playing Cards for Card Games Category:Melding Games Category:Wild Cards Category:Draw and Discard Games Category:Adding Games Category:Scoring for Card Games Category:Subtracting Games